


Night Shift

by mckirk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I hate tagging things before I write them, M/M, Star Trek - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckirk/pseuds/mckirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Leonard McCoy had always preferred a friendly relationship with his patients, a little kindness always went a long way, but when a particularly intriguing Mr. James Kirk shows up for a routine check-up, would he be able to stay professional, or might the man's charm and annoying charisma threaten to turn his world upside down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> [I'd like to apologize for never updating my fics, as I don't have alot of time to write, and when I do I feel compelled to start a new piece rather than work into another, but I will eventually finish them all off, although I can't promise it will be particularly soon.]
> 
> On another note, I hope you enjoy this new fic, comment and leave kudos to let me know, thanks! :D

The walls were plain, spare an amalgam of generic hospital pictures, landscapes of the coast and oil paintings of flowers and what not. The ceiling was of a similar blandness, slats of dark wood from which hung a few shaded lamps, casting light on the brown, faded leather couches that lined the back corners of the room, accompanied by a large coffee table, littered, as expected, with an arsenal of magazines. It was only the waiting room, but Leonard knew that when he was shown to his office it would be just as bland.

"If you'd like to follow me I can show you to your office."

Leonard snapped out of his stupor and turned towards the noise. A cheery woman, most likely the head nurse, was leaning against the wall of the corridor. She tapped her watch sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, that would be great. Nice waiting room, by the way."

"Thank you, but you don't have to lie, I think it's a bit boring myself."

Leonard laughed and followed her down the corridor, peering occasionally into the treatment rooms that branched off of the main corridor, spying a handful of unlucky patients hooked up to drips and one to a dialysis machine. The corridor was as monotonous as the waiting rooms, even more so if such was possible. The walls and ceiling were whitewashed, and the area was bustling with stressed out doctors and their patients. A few minutes of walking passed and the woman stopped, turned around, and flashed a smile.

"Here you are, home for as long as you'll be here."

In honesty the room was small and boring, housing only a solitary desk with a swivel chair, and a series of drawers and wall fittings that, whilst Leonard knew were commonplace in doctor's offices, always reminded him of kitchen fittings. Nevertheless, he beamed a smile, "It's a very nice office, thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. You'll be taking patients in an hour or so, that'll give you some time to set up shop. I'll be down in the main office if you need me."

~

Leonard strolled into the room and placed the box of odds and ends he'd been carrying on the far end of his desk, removing a pot for stationary and a tiny snow-globe and positioning them on his desk. He then withdrew a stack of medical safety and procedure posters and pinned them up against the kitchen-esque fittings with little globs of blu-tack. That was the best he could do for now, although he felt a box of toys for his younger patients and/or patients with children would go nicely in the far corner, he'd have to buy one.

The allotted time he'd been given to make himself at home had barely passed when he heard a knock, his first patient. He straightened his collar and shouted, "come in, take a seat." The man strolled in and placed himself on a chair opposites Leonard's desk. "Nice snow-globe."

"Thanks, it's from London, now how can I help you today," He glanced down at his computer monitor, "Mr. Kirk."

"Just a check-up for my leg, I guess, my last doctor decided he didn't want to keep me any more, so you're up."

As Leonard thought, or rather didn't want to think about why the previous doctor had fled, the man was already positioned in the middle of the room, rolling up one of the legs of his trousers to reveal a prosthetic limb stretching up to just below his knee. 

"I've been getting itches on my prosthetic, I guess that isn't normal."

"You'd be surprised, phantom itches on amputees is a relatively common occurrence, when did you lose the limb?"

The man paused for a second, "A few months ago, maybe six."

"Do you mind me asking how?"

"Car crash, got a nasty laceration that got infected and gangrene and shit, then it spread and here we are."


End file.
